


What happens in Lumos, stays in Nox

by adrift_me



Series: When in doubt, return to the crossroads [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Who says Hogwarts portraits don't have a life of their own?The night when Harry is preparing for the Triwizard Tournament proves quite the otherwise.





	What happens in Lumos, stays in Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a light-hearted crack!fic. I feel like writing a series of ficlets where fbawtft (particularly gravebone) universe intertwines closely with a Harry Potter one, so here it is.
> 
> [I take prompts on tumblr :)](accio-toffy.tumblr.com)

Hogwarts halls were already full to the brim with mysteries in daylight. But as nighttime approached, the mysteriousness seemed to have intensified twice fold, or so Harry assumed as he wandered the corridors in complete darkness. Hidden beneath the silvery Invisibility cloak, he walked the castle, his destination set in the library. It was a long way down from the Gryffindor tower and Harry took his time to think over the threat of the Second Triwizard Tournament task. It gnawed at him, the lack of clues on how to be able to breath underwater. A set of gills would have been quite welcome, but Harry hadn’t yet known such magic. All his hopes now rested with the library. 

He turned around the corner, the Marauders map held tightly in his grasp, and passed along the hall which had a substantial amount of portraits scattered all over the walls. Their soft snoring echoed across the hall. Harry could see witches, wizards, even animals fast asleep within their frames, paying him no attention. 

“Come closer…”

Harry froze upon hearing a sudden low whisper. He turned around carefully, murmured “Lumos!” and used the newly appeared light at the end of his want to light up the way. He turned around again and cast the light on--

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, staggering back a little, part of his cloak sliding off his head.

An almost wall-high painting hung before him, its contents as dark as the night itself. The picture in an elaborate frame depicted a room of what could be a gothic mansion with its background draped in teal silks. There was a large armchair where a man, no, two men were snuggled together, one of them naked on top and pressed eagerly to the other.

The man who was holding his lover cleared his throat and spoke in a low weighed tone.

“It’s, uhm… Unexpected to see a visitor at so late an hour. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Harry suppressed a smart remark of “Shouldn't you be too?” and instead cleared his throat as well.

“Yeah, but… I need to prepare. For the Second Task. Triwizard tournament is ahead,” he laughed lightly, unable to look away from the blushing couple. The man in the armchair drew his hands tighter around the younger man, as if eager to hide his pale body away from Harry’s eyes. But Harry, stricken with the idea that even portraits could have something akin to dates, couldn't look away. The man in the armchair cleared his throat again and rolled his eyes. 

“Run along then. You might want to check ‘Harrimond’s Transfiguration Guide’ for your purposes. He has a neat study of human transforming charms.”

Harry muttered a high-pitched “Thanks!”, even if the suggestion couldn’t be any help at all, and hurried down the hall, sliding the Invisibility cloak back over his head. As he left the portrait a few meters behind, he heard a desperate:

“I'll have to ask Dumbledore to move our portrait away. No privacy in this castle, honestly! Now, dear Credence, let me return to the task at hand that is kissing you?”

Harry blushed and chuckled and hurried his pace once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on tumblr :)](accio-toffy.tumblr.com)


End file.
